Find Your Light
by Camryn Draik
Summary: AU/Kakuzu,nears the end of college. After running into Hidan, he's left with a number. After a while they move in together and now they are faced with another problem. Hidan's parents. *Rated M for language and adult themes.*
1. Chapter 1

**Cami:** Hey everyone. This is a fan fic that I wrote for someone on gaia. It's an alternate universe of Hidan and Kazuku from Naruto. I would just like to say that at this point I have no intentions of continuing it past what it has currently. (2 chapters) And I'd also like to say that I don't watch Naruto or read the manga. The girl I originally wrote this for was very please with the result and I hope that you are too. Feel free to read and review.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep..._  
_...Whack!_

Hidan swatted at his alarm, his violet eyes glaring at it slightly from under the covers. It always seemed too early for him. He pulled himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen. His nostrils happy to to pick up the scent of coffee. After pouring himself a mug he grabbed a chocolate chip muffin out of the fridge and started to eat. He leaned over the bar looking out the window. It was a beautiful Friday morning. Tonight would probably be better since he would be preforming at the coffee house. After Hidan finished his breakfast he jumped in the shower so his day would truly start.

Kakuzu took a sip of his hot chocolate and continued typing. Today was his midterm final for accounting. Thankfully it was all on the computer. That way it was a little easier for him to do. Whenever he had a written test the year before he always skipped over a question. The other good thing about it being electronic is that is was graded instantly. Kakuzu pressed enter and crossed his fingers taking a slow, deep breath. 'I better pass this test.' He thought to himself.

The screen flashed. "You received a ninety-eight percent. Congratulations.", the robotic female voice said into his head piece. Kakuzu grinned and signed out of the computer. He looked at his phone. It was ten o'clock. He had time to relax. He signed the sign out sheet as he walked out the door and before long was at Books a Million.

Kakuzu got out of his car and headed inside. He wasn't looking for anything in particular just something to occupy his time. He nodded to the cashier that said their generic friendly welcome. He walked down the fiction aisles looking for a title to pop out at him. As he turned his head to double look at a title he saw platinum blond hair. Kakuzu turned to face him even more. 'Isn't that the guy that plays sax at the coffee shop?', he thought to himself.

He walked down the isle he was in nonchalantly and then walked down the aisle that was behind the attractive blond. 'It is him...I wonder if he'll be there tonight.'

Hidan felt someone's eyes on him. It was a slightly odd feeling. Trying to ignore it he read the back of the murder mystery novel that he was holding. After a few moments when the feeling of someone starring hadn't left him he turned his head partially. As he did he could hear some books fall off the shelf.

Kakuzu's cheeks flushed a bright pink."Shit." He muttered to himself. "I'm so stupid." He knelt down and started to pick up the books that had been dropped. Picking up the second book, a pale hand rested on top of his. Before he could rationalize who it would be his green eyes were met by Hidan's violet ones. The pale haired beauty shrugged slightly and smiled. "I thought you could use a hand."

Kakuzu blushed brighter. "Um. Thanks." He quickly grabbed the other books that were on the floor. "I'm gonna go now." He said then scooted off.

Hidan chuckled to himself as he put the book he helped the dark haired guy pick up back on the shelf. "That was cute." He said propping himself upin a chair by the window and started to read the book he had picked up originally before he embarrassed Kakuzu.

Hidan put his saxophone in his convertible. He had roughly a hour before he had to go on and preform. It shouldn't take him all that long to get to the coffee house. Only problem with it tonight was that he seemed to be catching every red light on the way. When he finally got there and managed to get inside he automatically noticed the brunette from earlier. Most of the people that where at the tables were already facing the stage. Kakuzu was pretty much the only one that wasn't. Instead the brunette was facing the ordering area.

He pulled out his saxophone and pulled the strap over his head and adjusted himself on the stool. "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. It's a pleasure to see you all." There was a soft applause that followed. Because of the size of the shop no one ever wanted to get very loud. Not that he minded much.

With a few breaks that were tossed in for water and such he had played for a few hours. As a hand full of people filed out the door he could still see Kakuzu sitting in the back hunched over a table. From the looks of things he was studying. Hidan put his saxophone back in it's case and propped it up on the stage before ordering two hot chocolates and walking over to the dark haired man.

_Plop..._

Kakuzu looked up as he heard a cup getting put down on his table. The blonde from earlier smiled back at him. "I thought you looked familiar before." His voice was full of charm. Kakuzu shook his head.  
"You act like you've just met you're biggest fan." Kakuzu muttered, "Trust me I don't come here for you if that's what you were thinking." He lied feeling a slight blush raise on his cheeks.  
Hidan pushed Kakuzu's hair back, "Actually I said nothing of the sort. I just said you looked familiar." He chuckled as he had his hand pushed away. "I was going to ask if you liked the music tonight though."

Kakuzu looked back down and gave a solemn, "Oh." Hidan took a long sip of the hot chocolate he still had in his hand. "The other one is yours by the way. I thought you could use it. You looked a little cold." Kakuzu smiled some, grabbing the cup and taking a sip. He wanted to say thanks but was starting to feel bad about lying to him.

After contemplating his apology for a few minutes, disagreeing with himself multiple times over he said, "I really do like your music. That's part of the reason I like being here on Fridays. You're music helps me concentrate... For some reason I have a hard time doing that at my house."

Hidan blushed slightly from the complement. "Thanks. It means a lot to me that my music speaks to people."

Kakuzu shook his head cutting him off. "I didn't say that it spoke to me you idiot. I said it helps me concentrate. That's it." Hidan shook his head slightly. More amused than anything at this point.

"So what's your name? Mine's Hidan." He extended a hand. Kakuzu looked at him as if he had multiple options that he was weighing in his mind. "Kakuzu." He said finally and shook Hidan's hand. As Hidan let go he grabbed a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on Kakuzu's hand. "You seem interesting so if you want text me or call me." When he finished he grabbed his cup and headed back to the stage to grab his instrument. He left before Kakuzu could gather himself enough to say anything in return.

After a few moments of just sitting there looking like an idiot, the cashier trying not to laugh, he got up. "Well damn." He said looking up at the cashier. "Shut the hell up." He said as he left. Granted it was rude but he didn't care. He got in his car and headed home.

Kakuzu had stripped down to his boxers when he looked at his hand. Steam from the shower was already starting to fog up the mirror. 'I guess I should put his number somewhere so I don't lose it.', he thought. 'After all I was being a bit of an ass to him and he was just trying to be nice...I wonder if he knows that I already sort of have a thing on him.' Walking into the kitchenette he wrote down Hidan's number on the note pad stuck to the fridge then went back to his bathroom.

Feeling the hot water run down his body he continued to think to himself. His mind working over time on all of the little 'Should I?' or 'Should I not?' questions. Every thing just kept going back to one answer.

_It couldn't hurt to try..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cami:** Once again feel free to read and review. I'd love to hear from you all. If I get any commentary and you all want it to continue I might do so.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Kakuzu and Hidan continued talking after the night that they officially met each other. Things were going pretty well. They'd gotten to know each other and hung out on a regular basis. Hidan even let Kakuzu stay the night with him a few times. Now they'd hardly go more than a day with out talking to each other.

Hidan grabbed the towel off of his shoulder and started to dry his hair. As he walked out of his bathroom he finished the coffee that was in his mug. It was still luke warm since he made it before he went to bathe. As he put his mug down he heard his phone go off. From the ring tone he knew it was a text message from Kakuzu.

A small smile crept across his face as he opened his phone. 'I don't have classes today. Want to do something?' He read to himself. Hidan quickly text back, 'Sure. Do you have classes tomorrow?' If Kakuzu didn't have classes the following day then Hidan would be free to do what ever with him without having to worry about interfering with his schedule. Not long after he asked he received his reply. It was as he hoped.

Kakuzu looked out the windshield of his car. He still couldn't believe that Hidan lived in this beautiful condo. He got out and pushed his hair back out of his face then headed inside.

Hidan lived on the ninth floor and his apartment was on the west side. Kakuzu could remember the first night that he spent there. The sunset that peered through the ten foot wide sliding glass door was beautiful and the pale white drapes kept just enough light out to let them see it with out going blind. That was roughly two months ago though.

The elevator dinged as it reached Hidan's floor and Kakuzu stepped out. Hidan's apartment wasn't that far from the elevator. He knocked on the door and waited.

Hidan heard a faint knock on the door and grabbed royal blue tank top and started pulling it over his head. He opened the door and was soon facing a shocked Kakuzu. "Hey." He said softly as he stepped aside and pulled his top down over his athletic, flat stomach and torso. Kakuzu's face flushed a bright pink. "Uh hi?" He said walking inside and taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you over quite this soon." Hidan said softly then cleared his throat. "So did you have something in mind for what you wanted to do today? Or were you gonna leave it up to me again."

Kakuzu was still blushing some, "I was going to let you pick because I really don't have anything in mind."  
"Oh. Uh...Alright. In that case. Do you have swim trunks in your car? If not I might have a pair that fit you. We could go to the beach."  
"I'm gonna have to borrow from you." Kakuzu said softly.

Hidan shrugged some and walked into his room. A few moments later he returned and tossed a pair of swim trunks at him. "Think that'll work 'Kuzu?" Kakuzu nodded.

Kakuzu and Hidan laid a towel down on the sand. Due to it being spring, not alot of people were there. Most just waited for the summer to roll around.

Kakuzu looked out across the water. "It's actually nicer out now than it normally is when I come. Plus I shouldn't have to worry about getting sunburned." He looked at Hidan, who probably had to worry about getting burned alot more than he did.

The two headed out to the water and swam around, trying to let their bodies get used to the temperature. Before long they were splashing around and acting like kids. Jumping on each other and splashing about.

It seemed as if only two hours had passed when Hidan went up and checked the time. "Wow..."  
Kakuzu looked up, "What is it?"  
"It's two thirty...We've been here since nine o'clock."  
"Oh wow."  
"Yeah. So you want to go back to my place and rinse off. Then we could get lunch."  
Kakuzu walked back up the shore. "Sounds good."

The day had been perfect so far. It was already seven o'clock. Hidan had taken Kakuzu to the beach, to lunch at Olive Garden, they went to see a movie after and were now on there way to dinner. The only thing that could make the day better is if they were dating.

Hidan put his hand on Kakuzu's thigh. "Relax. I thought you were enjoying yourself."  
Kakuzu looked up at him. "I am. I was just thinking...I've had a really amazing day with you."  
"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed the day so far." Hidan said with a grin.

After a couple more minutes they parked in the parking lot of The Melting Pot. Kakuzu's eyes widened some. This was one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Maybe Hidan was starting to have feelings for him too, he could only hope.

The two walked in and the hostess asked how many. Hidan shook his head, "Actually I've got a reservation. It's under Hidan." The hostess grinned as she found his name. "Alright follow me."

Kakuzu watched a few of the couples that were around. For the most part the tables were all dimly lit. It gave each couple privacy and enhanced a romantic feel. He only noticed the latter when they had been seated and the hostess left. "This is amazing already." Kakuzu said softly. "What type of food do they serve here?"

Hidan grinned some. "It's a fondue style restaurant. You get skewers and large platters of meat and veggies then you dip it in cheese or sauce. I normally stick to just cheese though."  
"Oh wow. Sounds great."  
"It is" Hidan's smile widened. "I've found from previous experiences though it's not as fun to do alone."

Before long they had a large platter of cubed beef, pork, and chicken. Next to it was a smaller platter of varied vegetables and a small pot of cheese. Hidan pressed his skewer threw a piece of chicken and dipped it in the cheese. Kakuzu did the same with a piece of beef. The blonde looked at his dark haired counter part and offered him the piece of chicken. He took the bite and then offered his beef.

This continued for a few hours. 'I guess now I know for sure.', Hidan thought to himself. Just as he was thinking it the waitress that brought them their food came back. "Would you two like any dessert?", She asked clicking her pen. Hidan looked at Kakuzu. "Would you like some?" he asked. Kakuzu shook his head. "I'm stuffed."

When Hidan pulled up to his building he looked at Kakuzu for a moment then got out of the car. Before Kakuzu could open his door Hidan was there and did it for him.

As Kakuzu got up he found himself lips to lips with Hidan. The blonde's hand gently found it's way to his cheek. Kakuzu back away some. "What was that for?" His cheeks were a bright red and when he had the courage to look at Hidan he found that he too was blushing brightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Hidan said softly looking down. The brunette closed the car door and shook his head. "It's fine."

The blonde looked at him alittle confused. "I swear it's fine. I've actually been trying to figure out if you felt the same." Kakuzu said softly.

As they made their way to Hidan's apartment they were kind of quiet. Once they closed the door to his home though Kakuzu pushed him up against the door. His lips caressing Hidan's neck and Hidan's eyes widened some before closing as he tryed to pull away some. A soft moan escaping his lips.

Kakuzu found his way to Hidan's lips and muttered something as they broke away. "What'd you say 'Kuzu?" Hidan asked panting slightly.  
"I said 'be mine' dammit. Listen."  
Hidan grinned. "Who's else would I be?" Kakuzu kissed him again as he felt Hidan pulling his shirt up.

The two made their way to Hidan's room, bumping into many things on the way. Hidan shoved Kakuzu onto his bed and started to pull his own shirt off. As he did Kakuzu pulled him down onto the bed and started to undress him farther.

Kakuzu woke up and looked next to him. Hidan was curled up partially on his chest. He smiled to himself and kissed his forehead. 'It's kinda a relief to know that we're together.' He thought to himself and gently got up, trying not to wake his new found lover.

Kakuzu turned on the water. Thankfully it wasn't like his place. It didn't take forever for the water to heat up. He stepped in and let the water run down his body. Tilting his head back he let the water smooth out his hair.

After a few minutes passed he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Morning 'Kuzu." Hidan said biting his ear softly. Kakuzu blushed some. "Morning hun."

"I was thinking about something a few nights ago." Hidan started. "How much more do you have left for school?"

Kakuzu looked at him over his shoulder. "Two years. Why?"  
"Cause I'm going to pay for the rest of it. And we're also going to move you in here."  
"That was desided quickly." Kakuzu muttered.  
"Well do you object to any of it?"  
"No but we'll work on the details later."  
"Alright."

Kakuzu turned around and looked at Hidan. "How'd you get in here with out me noticing anyway?" Hidan grinned up at him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm just ninja like that."

* * *

**Camryn Draik:** Well I hope you all enjoyed. If you'd like to see this story followed up with anything please let me know. Thanks for reading.


	3. Update for Find Your Light

Hello everyone! Thank you all for leaving such positive commentary. Because of the support and favorites that I've received I'd like to inform you all that I'm strongly considering continuing the story.


	4. Chapter 3

"Oof! ...That's the last one." Kakuzu said as he slumped over the large box that he'd just dragged in. Hidan looked over from the kitchenette and smiled. "Well lunch is just about done too. Sit down. You look like you could use a break."

_It's been five months since Hidan told me that he wanted to pay for my schooling, three months since I started moving my stuff into his apartment and a month and a half since I started actually living with him. So far things have been good. I've finished my second year of school two months ago. Everything has been amazing. It truly amazes me how a mere college student studying in business could get the attention of someone like him. _

Hidan walked over to him and handed him a plate of shrimp scampi with garlic bread. Kakuzu happily took it, eagerly taking a bite. "Mmm… Amazing as usual." He said kissing the platinum blondes cheek. "So what did you want to do today? Or would you prefer that I stick to unpacking?" He asked, looking at the clock that hung over the television.

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Continue unpacking. I have to go to my day job." Hidan said with a frown.

"Oh."

With that simple 'oh' Hidan got up after he quickly finished his lunch. "I don't know when I'll be home" He said over his shoulder as he made his way to their room.

'_I guess today will be pretty uneventful then…'_, Kuzu thought to himself as he continued to eat. Within the next ten minutes Hidan was ready to leave. Kakuzu didn't know a whole lot about the business that was Hidan's day job. All he knew is that it had to do with his parents. It was a condition of letting him move out here.

Hidan walked into his office and looked around. He was the one in charge of this company when his father couldn't be bothered. Especially since his father didn't like flying out anywhere. He was too comfortable in his life at home to be bothered with such things. As he looked out the window the phone rang. He turned looking at it for a long moment as he thought about letting it continue to ring. He couldn't though, as much as he'd like to he couldn't do that. "Hello?" He asked picking it up.

A young female voice answered on the other end. "Hello Mr. Riviera. Your parents are on line one. Your father wants to speak with you." Hidan let out an audible sigh.

"Thank you." He said clicking over. "Hello Father."

"Hidan. It's nice to talk to you again. How's everything with you."

"Okay for the most part. What did you need?"

"Need?" A laugh sounded from the other end of the phone. "I don't **need** anything. I just wanted to know when I could see my son again. Is that a crime?"

Hidan paused considering his answer. "No…It hasn't been that long though." He said softly.

"It's been seven years." His father countered.

"I can't dad. I've got somethings going on in my life right now that I can't just walk away from." He said trying to sound as respectful as possible.

Hidan wasn't afraid of his father. No, not at all. However it was his father that let him come here. He wasn't going to have him try to take that again. His father never seemed to be above that.

"I'll be in touch but I won't be able to until two years from now. I have some plans in motion for the company and I don't want them to fall threw if I leave." He said trying to sound convincing enough for his father to give him enough time to tell Kakuzu at just the right moment. There were so many things that he still didn't know…

-..o0OO0o..-

_**Fifteen Years earlier….**_

"_Dad I'm sorry I can't marry her." Hidan said as he continued to pack his suitcase. "I'm not going to take part in your ancient traditions. I want to choose who I can spend my life with! Why can't you seem to get that?"_

_"Hidan! You're not going to walk out on her like this! Tsunade has done nothing to you."  
"Who will stop me Father? Tsunade loves Dan. Everyone with eyes sees that."_

"_Not only have you decided against being a priest you also refuse to marry. If you leave you will never receive my blessing." His father said looking him in the face. Hidan looked at him his face blank of expression. _

"_I won't leave…"_

_Pause._

"_Good."_

"_I'm not getting married to her though. One of us deserves to be happy at the **very** least. And she never will be with me."_

-..o0OO0o..-

Hidan shook his head slightly. "I'll talk to you later Father. Send my love to Mother." He said softly and hung up.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on as he waited to be able to go home. Unfortunatly when he managed to get home. Kakuzu was passed out on the couch already. Waking up his lover gently he guided him to the room. _'I'll tell him in the morning.'_ He thought to himself and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
